HSPC03
'The Most Perfect Smile! Cure Fantasy! '(最も完璧なスマイル！キュアファンタジー！''Mottomo kanpekina sumairu! Kyua Fantajī!'') is the third episode of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 636th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins when we see two hands holding each other. The hands belong the Akiyama Akiko and Tachibana Chiharu. Akiko begins to tell Chiharu jokes, and Chiharu tells Akiko about the pranks that she pulls on her family. While both of them walk away laughing, we see a person hiding behind a tree, who was Fukui Emiko. Emiko began to feel jealous and felt that she was the third wheel. Emiko begins to think that if Akiko got more popular friends, then she will forget about Emiko. Then Emiko thought that Akiko had found a new best friend. Meanwhile, at lunch, Akiko and Chiharu are talking about Pretty Cure. They want to find the other three, the Pretty Cures of Happiness, Courage and Wisdom. They have been eyeballing every girl in school to find one, but none seem to fit those three roles. They have even wondered in Emiko might be the Pretty Cure of Happiness, but with her losing her happiness, they decide that she isn't. After school, Emiko walks around Osaka, feeling lonelier than ever. Then she sees a strange man looking inside a window. Emiko asks what he is doing, and the man says that he is looking for a Heart Rainbow losing its colours. Emiko got confused, but the man then stole the Heart Rainbow off the girl inside the house, then the man merged the Heart Rainbow with the girl's camera, and turned the Heart Rainbow into a Camera Sakebi. Meanwhile, Aika and Bunko, Akiko and Chiharu's fairy partners, sensed something was wrong, and the girls went to check it out. It was a Sakebi roaming Osaka! Akiko and Chiharu then transformed into their alter egos, Cure Legend and Cure Miracle. They started fighting the Sakebi, but they weren't having any luck. Emiko sits there, scared, but then she caught a sparkle in Cure Legend's eye, and realised who she really was. She realised that Cure Legend was Akiko and Cure Miracle must be Chiharu. Cure Legend begged Emiko to keep this a secret, but Emiko refused. She shouted that why should she trust them and that she already found a new best friend, so why need her? Cure Legend just smiles, and says she knows how Emiko felt. She said that everyone can have more than one friend, but none of them could top Emiko. She and Cure Miracle were just getting along so they could learn more about each other and find the remaining three Pretty Cures. Emiko realised that happiness can be found in the darkest of times, and that it can also come from those she loves dearly. Emiko stood up and shouted the man (who had previously introduced himself as Shadow) that if he wanted to hurt her friends, he had to go through her first, What Cure Legend, Cure Miracle and Emiko didn't know was that a fairy was circling Osaka. Her name was Chinatsu and she was looking all over Osaka for her mistress, the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Suddenly, she sensed that the Pretty Cure of Happiness was near the Pretty Cures of Dreams and Faith. She flew and met Emiko. Cure Legend asked Emiko if she had any dreams about Cure Love, and Emiko nodded. Chinatsu began to glow, and changed into a Shining Heart Necklace, and placed herself around Emiko's neck. Suddenly, Emiko had transformed into the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Fantasy! Emiko loved her new look and though that it was so fashionable, and then went to help her friends. With her attack, ''Fantasy Hurricane, ''she defeated the Sakebi and returned the Heart Rainbow to the girl. Cure Fantasy de-transformed into Emiko, and so did Cure Legend and Cure Miracle. Emiko apologised to Akiko and Chiharu for not listening to them and being jealous of them. Akiko grabbed Chiharu's and Emiko's hands and said that they can all be partners and friends, now that Emiko was the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Now we only have to find the Pretty Cures of Courage and Wisdom. Major Events * Akiko and Chiharu transform together for the first time. * Emiko transforms for the first time. * Cure Fantasy uses Fantasy Hurricane for the first time. Trivia * Emiko was the second yellow Cure to not be surprised by her new looks, preceded by Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy Mascots * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu Villains * Shadow * Sakebi Secondary Characters * Nakamura Harumi * Yoshida Minako * Cure Love Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes